


This Side Of You

by BungouStrayEddina



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Hasegawa Langa, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Confused Hasegawa Langa, Cute Hasegawa Langa, Cute Kyan Reki, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Hasegawa Langa Needs a Hug, Hurt Kyan Reki, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Kyan Reki Has ADHD, Kyan Reki In Love, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Mentioned Hasegawa Langa, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Kyan Reki, Pining Kyan Reki, Protective Hasegawa Langa, S Races (SK8 the Infinity), Sad Kyan Reki, Sad with a Happy Ending, Skateboarding, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BungouStrayEddina/pseuds/BungouStrayEddina
Summary: After Langa’s race with Joe, he takes Joes words to heart...being hesitant at first. Langa decides to go and find Reki. But what if Reki refuses to fix his board and everything gets heated.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 91





	This Side Of You

Langa searched for the redhead, muttering his name. Eyes darting around restlessly, Langa had felt so warm upon seeing Reki, but now he felt cold. Being so lost in his thoughts that Langa didn’t even notice the commotion going on around him. Langa could feel the fear bubbling in his chest, the longer he searched the more it took over. It wanted to protect him. But there wasn’t any danger. Making it to the gates, he asked the same question.  
“Have you seen Reki?” Questioned Langa, his eyes hopeful.   
“He left” they deadpanned,   
Langa’s aquamarine eyes drained of their colour, becoming dark and murky.

“What?” Faltered Langa, his throat feeling dry. He fiddled with the red woven bracelet around his wrist nervously. The gatekeeper dug into his pocket pulling out the pin, Langa’s heart dropped, his face drained of colour.  
“Do- you know where he went?” He questioned,  
Everyone had given Langa the same answer. He hung his head turning to walk away. A blank, emotionless expression swept over his face as the realisation hit. 

Langa asked around the skatepark. Nobody had seen Reki. He tucked an unruly lock of hair behind his ear. He stood in the middle of the park gazing at the halfpipe they used to sit on until dusk.  
“Reki...”  
His eyes starting to well up with tears. A strong sense of loss started to overtake the taller male. He stared at the photograph on his phone, a deep sense of longing swirling around in his stomach like a kaleidoscope of emperor butterflies. He stared until the screen went black. Langa saw his reflection. He sniffed quietly as the tears threatened to fall.

***

Langa opened the door to Dope Sketch, Oka looked up from his computer, Sketchy perched on his shoulders, before he could greet them Langa spoke  
“Have you seen Reki?” He asked, sounding urgent.  
“No?.. I thought he was with you” Oka stated, raising his eyebrow,  
The guilt that was buried deep inside Langa started to surface, he looked down at the broken board. His thumbs rubbing against its rough surface.  
“No...he’s not” muttered Langa, quietly   
The manager hummed, seeing Langa’s defeated expression. A grey aura started to surround him. Langa chewed his lip, pulling at the skin.

“Try his workshop” Oka suggested,   
Langa paused looking at the manager, a switch seemed to click inside Langa’s mind. His face seemed just a little hopeful  
“Thank you!” He praised, stumbling out the door, Oka let out a long sigh, smiling to himself as he shook his head. Langa ran, he wanted to see Reki, he wanted to tell him everything. 

Langa peered into the workshop. He exhaled, releasing some tension from his shoulders, his heart started to calm and the dull ache slowly relaxed. Reki was there. The urge to go to him was incredibly strong, Langa forced himself to stay in place, he glanced around the room, all of Reki’s notes, his doodles and his ideas were torn up and scattered across the oak floor. His board was tossed aside carelessly. Langa approached the door with a silent step. The taller male looked down at his board again. 

“Reki- can you fix my board?” Asked Langa, hopefully. The redhead held his breath. People took what he couldn’t give. All he could feel was anger, Reki felt like he didn’t want to be friends with anyone at all because he didn’t have to trust anyone, he couldn’t be let down, it will be safer, easier to choose not to stay.  
“No..” muttered Reki, without turning around   
“Is that all I’m good for?” He yelled, his eyes glazed with tears. He breathed a laugh turning around, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Fixing things?” He clarified, his voice cracking.  
Reki was seething with anger. His body felt hot and his hands tingled with a dull sensation.  
Langa opened his mouth to speak but he was left with no response. His azure eyes lowered, leaving him staring at his feet.  
“It’s no good if it’s not this one...” Langa muttered, his voice small, quiet. Pressure building up inside his chest.   
“Reki...” he said,  
There was a lump in his throat but Langa ignored it.  
“I need you” he murmured,  
The redhead felt his heart clench,  
“Sure, it looks like it..” He remarked, sounding disapproving, his eyes hardening. He paused and his face became darker.  
“I guess I’m not good enough” the redhead said Ruefully,  
“For anyone!” He seethed,   
Reki had never felt so certain of anything else in his life, not his passions and not even his self-worth.  
“I can’t make anyone stay”   
Reki looked at Langa dead in the eye.  
“I’m not even good enough for a damn explanation!” He exploded  
His eyes pleadingly gazed upon Langa trying to search for a reason. A reason to stay. He knew he was trying to hide the truth from himself, behind that boiling anger, how much of it really had to do with sadness and the past that won’t heal.

His voice was so vociferous, Langa couldn’t concentrate on what Reki was letting out. He became a different soul. His eyes had twisted into an unhappy black. He got too comfortable too quickly. His feelings suffocating him, filling him with an uncomfortable warmth.  
“Where was you when I needed you..” shot Reki, irritation surging through him. Langa couldn’t respond, because he couldn’t, he wasn’t there.  
“I was there for you- you’re leaving me for someone better!” Reki fumed   
Colour drained from Langa’s face, he shivered as his body grew cold.  
“I needed to see you-“ he whimpered.  
Langa looked at the redhead with his famous wide-eyed, innocent look. If they took the time to sit and listen, they’d both find the answers.

Reki scoffed, shaking his head. Breathing a laugh.  
“Well I didn’t ask for you to come here!” He snapped, venom lacing his voice  
Rekis face was flushed, he could barely catch his breath.  
He balled his hand to a fist, slamming it on the table behind him, tools clattering at the force, Langa flinched.  
“Why do you all hate me so much?”   
Reki rubbed his eye with this sleeve, gritting his teeth to suppress a sob, his chest ached. Wishing for the comfort of another. The regret was inescapable, being lost in the confinement of lies and broken promises. He wished he didn’t have feelings like this, wanting to be what everyone said he was....  
Langa clenched his hand around the board angrily.   
“Reki nobody thinks of you that way” interrupted Langa with urgency, his eyebrows furrowing   
Reki paused, breathing hard.  
“They think I’m just some lowlife that hangs around with Snow” he retaliated.  
The world wasn’t as bright as it once was, the wind that carded through his hair. It felt warm. Reki wanted to cheer everyone on, he wanted to be there, but they did not need him, feeling like an accessory that is only useful when it’s needed. He still came when called like a dog. He wanted to be free, he let it all go to his head, it grasped him tight, the guilt, longing, the sorrow

Langa appeared taken back by the comment. Reki took a shuddering breath, his shoulders sagged.  
“You know, I wanted it more than anyone...”   
Reki swallowed the lump in his throat, he kept his gaze on the floor. He smiled, weakly lifting his head up to look at Langa who visibly tensed.  
“I thought...” his voice grew small.  
There was a tightening of his throat and a short intake of breath. The redhead's eyes were so filled with tears that the world around him started to blur.  
“If I wanted it enough, I would be able to show everyone” Reki placed a hand on his chest, closing his hand into a fist.  
“That I’m something special” he explained quietly. 

“Reki..you are” comforted Langa quietly, taking a step forward. Trying to close the gap between them, feeling hot tears fill up in his eyes.  
“No-“ Reki shook his head, stepping backwards, his back bumping against the worktop, wrapping his arms around himself. The redhead let out a discouraged whimper. The tears burning his skin as they fell down his reddened cheeks.  
“I’m not” his voice was barely above a whisper 

Langa stood there in silence. He looked down at his broken board, then back at Reki. Langa started to understand, that his actions had consequences. He stood by and watched Reki get hurt. Swallowing thickly, Langa placed the board on the floor.  
“Did I tell you why I moved here?”   
He said, walking over to the redhead, standing beside him, his back resting against the workbench. Reki made no effort to move or speak.  
“My dad died, so we had to move”  
Langa took a sneaky glance at Reki who still refused to look at him.  
“I stopped snowboarding after he died. I lost my passion for something because I lost someone close to me” he explained, carefully 

“You trying to make me pity you?” Muttered Reki Apathetically  
“No-“ countered Langa, he paused for a moment, Trying to figure out how to explain something that should be so simple.  
“Do you remember the day we met?” Asked Langa, carefully staring at his hands. There was a quiet response from the redhead,  
“You- you was happy to share you’re passion with me, and it quickly became mine too.” Langa admitted   
Langa finally found passion in something again after so long barring a storm cloud.  
“I found my passion again.” Langa let out a lighthearted laugh, 

“I became too engrossed, I didn’t realise that I’ve been hurting you-“   
It started to make sense. Langa pushed Reki over the limit, he wrapped him up in a lethal thread that trapped him in a cage.   
“I don’t want to lose you too,” he confessed, his voice wavering. Langa clenched his fists tightly  
“I’m sorry” he added, quietly  
The words seemed to have less meaning over time.

Reki clenched his teeth, swallowing thickly, he missed Langa, he had missed him so much. The loneliness plagued him. He slowly turned his head to glance at Langa,  
The taller male had a enervated expression. Reki wore the same expression, his eyes were puffy from crying and his entire body was sore. he looked back at the ground, silence drowned their thoughts. The wind slowly rustling the leaves, Reki sniffled quietly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. The redhead slowly leaned against Langa’s shoulder  
“I’m sorry” he apologised, quietly   
Langa gazed down at Reki

“I should’ve told you how I felt...” lamented Reki,  
He exhaled a long shaky breath, his shoulders started to tremble as he chewed on his lip  
“I just didn’t want my feelings getting in the way of your happiness” he explained,   
Langa placed an arm around Reki’s small frame  
“Is that why you left?” Questioned Langa,  
Reki nodded slowly, feeling sheepish  
“Your feelings matter to me” Langa said quietly, pulling Reki closer  
“Your opinion matters to me the most” he added,  
“What is it that you need?” Queried Langa softly, carefully coaxing Reki to speak.  
“I just want to be skating beside you..” wished Reki, with how quiet his words were, they bared more weight.

“Will it be sunny tomorrow?” Asked Langa, looking up at the ceiling  
“Yeah..?” Answered Reki, looking puzzled   
“How about we skate tomorrow? I could teach you that trick?” proposed Langa,   
Reki’s eyes widened slightly, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. So he nodded, Langa looked down at Reki  
“If- you don’t mind..” hesitated Langa,  
“I’d like to stay with you” he requested, shyly.  
“Does that mean I have to make more Bentos for you?” Teased Reki,  
“Only if you stop making them look like animals” complained Langa jokingly  
Reki breathed a laugh. A genuine laugh.  
“No promises” he joshed.  
Langa pulled Reki in, catching him off guard, his breath was taken away, with the realisation that his arms were around Reki’s waist, comfortably rubbing his lower back, being back in his arms was warm and comfortable. Reki slowly returned the hug. Lightly at first, being afraid to get comfortable, but as his fingertips touched the taller males back, the redheads arms wrapped themselves around Langa tightly, his fingers curling into a fist. 

Moans escaped his lips through the suppressed sound of hiccups. Langa brought a hand up to card through Reki’s hair, every so often scratching at his scalp. The taller male had forgotten how warm Reki was, how much he enjoyed holding onto the smaller male, he fit perfectly in his arms. Langa suppressed a smile, Reki suffocatingly smelt of mint, but there was always a persistent smell of cedarwood.  
Reki’s breath grew heavy. He laid his forehead against the crook of Langa’s neck, leaning trustingly into his arms, Langa tucks a loose strand of hair behind Reki’s ear, watching his eyes slip closed, Langa listened to Reki’s breath, the slow rising of their chests became coordinated, as Reki was lulled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda proud of this one!
> 
> Constructive Criticism is Appreciated!


End file.
